Mi primer cumpleaños en Fairy Tail
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: -¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Juvia se asusto por el tremendo grito de sus compañeros, y por las virutas de papel que caían sobre ella, dio un salto hacia atrás, y abrió sus ojos tan grandes ya que ni haciendo eso podía creer lo que veía. Insinuación: GrUvia/NaLu/GaLe/JerZa... disfruten! dedicado a Juvia Loxar una amiga de Fb!


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

**Canción, Las mañanitas – Vicente Fernández.**

_Dedicado a Juvia- amiga en Fb. Por su cumpleaños._

_¡FELICIDADES!_

**Mi primer cumpleaños en Fairy Tail**

* * *

**.Fairy Hills.**

* * *

Juvia se despertaba con pereza, cosa no propia de ella, pero bueno, ella odiaba ese día, sin duda esa fecha era una de las que menos recuerdos lindos tenia, aunque no podía recordar del todo bien, esa fecha la sentía fría, oscura, ominosa para concretar.

Pudo escuchar como tocaban su puerta, lo ignoro, acurrucándose más sobre el colchón y bajo las sabanas, volvió a escuchar los pequeños golpes y una vez mas lo ignoro, sin embargo, tres grandes golpes la hicieron levantarse de un salto, solo habia alguien que tocaba así, Erza.

Perezosa se levanto con las sabanas sobre ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, salvo; su cara. Giro el seguro de la puerta, y retrocedió un paso, al instante la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

**-¡Juvia! ¿Qué haces aun en la cama? ¡Ya deberías de estar en el gremio!**

**-Juvia lo siente, Juvia no se siente del todo bien.**

Erza la miro con furia, para luego suavizar su mirada, le acaricio el cabello, cosa que sonrojo un poco a Juvia.

**-Bien, pero de todos modos deberías de ir hoy al gremio.**

Animo, Juvia solo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Erza se alegró y dirigió sus pasos hacia fuera de la habitación de Juvia, la maga de agua suspiro con pesadez al cerrar la puerta, con pasos rápidos se apresuro a tirarse de nuevo a su cama.

**-¿Y?** – pregunto con algo de impaciencia Levy.

**-Dice que no se siente bien.**

**-¿Debería de ir a revisarla?** - se cuestiono una ya algo reocupada Wendy.

**-No creo que sea necesario, mejor vamos al gremio a preparar todo, se que Juvia ira.**

Las chicas se dirigieron al gremio con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros.

* * *

**.Horas después en el gremio.**

* * *

Erza tenia una vena hinchada en su frente- **¡¿Dónde demonios esta!?-** grito, asustando a algunos que se encontraban cerca de ella.

**-Vamos tranquila Erza, iré a buscarla.** – Lucy la tranquilizo, mientras sonreía se dirigió a la salida del gremio y posterior mente a Fairy Hills, sin embargo, en el camino se encontró con Juvia. Lucy sonrió con mucha emoción al verla, cosa que hizo que Juvia se quedara en su lugar, por un momento habia tenido una visión de Natsu en Lucy.

**-¡Juvia!** – saludo con emoción, mientras la abrazaba- **¡Muchas felicidades! **– concluyo aun con el abrazo, Juvia arqueo una ceja.

**-¿Como lo supiste?** – Lucy se separo un poco sin romper el abrazo.

**-¡Seria una mala amiga si no supiera el cumpleaños de mi amiga!** – dijo todo muy rápido, que Juvia tuvo otra visión de Natsu. Sin embargo, Loxar sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de su rival en el amor.

**-¡Gracias!** – Se permitió sentirse un poco feliz, por primera vez en esa fecha – **Eres la primera persona que felicita a Juvia. **– estrecho mas el abrazo. Lucy no entendió a lo que en realidad su amiga se refería así que solo, rió por lo bajo y con jaloneos llevo a Juvia hasta las puertas del gremio, que se mantenían cerradas, con un silencio sospechoso.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!** – Juvia no entendía porque Lucy estaba tan emocionada, con una gota tras su nuca, dejo llevarse por ella. Un sentimiento de tristeza le recorrió de nuevo, por algún motivo ese día, esperaba algo, pero sabía no lo tendría. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Lucy la empujo dentro del gremio.

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!** – Juvia se asusto por el tremendo grito de sus compañeros, y por las virutas de papel que caían sobre ella, dio un salto hacia atrás, y abrió sus ojos tan grandes ya que ni haciendo eso podía creer lo que veía.

Fairy Tail, todo el gremio estaba adornado con muchos globos de color azul, celeste, rosa, lila y blanco; el gremio casi no tenia mesas, solo dos en realidad bastante largas, adornadas con manteles de los mismos colores ya mencionados, el dúo de mesa estaban repletas de comidas y bebidas, las sillas estaban arrinconadas en los costados, dejando libre, el frente del escenario. Con el piso repleto de globos celestes, hasta parecía un lago o algo así, y papeles brillantes regados por todos lados.

Juvia llevo sus manos a cubrir su boca, y logro con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas, sintió como Lucy la empujaba aun mas adentro, donde Laxus y Jellal sonreían de forma tenebrosa, Juvia dirigió su vista hacia la gran caja, por no decir enorme, que ambos hombres tenían en el medio.

**- ¡Tu regalo, de parte de todos los chicos!** – dijeron a la vez, abriendo la caja dejando caer a un Gray, con un moño en 'esa' parte de su cuerpo. Jellal lo miro con una ceja alzada, cuando metió a Gray en la caja el moño estaba en su cuello, y el regalo, humano, estaba vestido. Laxus mientras, se preguntaba como rayos Fullbuster se desnudo si sus manos seguían atadas.

Juvia, miro algo atemorizada aquella escena, Gray se levanto suavemente, soportando las risas de Natsu y otros presentes. – **Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia** – felicito, mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Dreyar y Fernández, Gray cerró sus ojos al terminar, haciendo un movimiento raro, tal vez esperando un abrazo, pero nunca llego, abrió sus ojos lenta y dudosamente.

**-¿Juvia?** – cuestiono, la maga de agua sonrió.

**-Gracias Gray-sama.** – agradeció algo sonrojada, El mago de hielo se sorprendió. **- ¡No, Juvia agradece a todos! **– menciono sonriendo, de una manera que hizo sonrojar a muchos, con decirles que hasta Natsu giro algo avergonzado.

**-Juvia, aun no agradezcas.** – recomendó Lucy. – **¡Esto apenas comienza!**

Todas las chicas se amontonaron sobre Juvia, dándole regalos, hermosos y raros, Erza le regalo una armadura que consistía en pezoneras de hierro, parecía un traje de baño y una falda de tela fluida pero elástica de color celeste, simulaba bastante al agua, la falda era sujetada por un cinto grueso con un diadema color negro brilloso. Mirajane le regalo un álbum, las primeras páginas, repletas de fotografías de la maga de agua y los miembros del gremio, el resto de páginas solo tenían incontables fotografías de Gray, Juvia sonrió algo avergonzada, cerrando de golpe el álbum, las chicas rieron.

Meredy le regalo un perfume mientras que Lisanna le regalo un broche, de estrella con una mariposa en el centro, Levy un libro, sobre un chico que no podía admitir sus sentimientos para con su amada, Cana sorprendentemente le regalo una muñeca de trapo, con rizos azules, piel pálida y un hermoso vestido azul y lila de princesa. Mientras que Lucy le regalo un collar sencillo, el dije con molde una gota de agua, brillaba fuerte. Juvia lo miro encantada, mientras Lucy se lo colocaba por el cuello, _'Para que siempre me recuerdes'_, le habia dicho al oído, Juvia le sonrió agradecida.

Después de la entrega de regalos, la fiesta continuo ruidosa, Juvia recibía las felicitaciones de sus amigos, hasta que las luces se apagaron y Erza la llevo a jalonadas, hasta estar frente al escenario. Donde un Gajeel con traje blanco y una guitarra, junto a Levy y Lucy vestidas de conejitas. Entono una canción, conocida por todos.

**-Se suponía que te la cantaría a la mañana, pero no llegabas -** anuncio al sentarse con un ligero rubor en las mejillas - **Bueno, un poco tarde, pero aquí va.** – Gajeel se acaricio su nuca con incomodidad.

* * *

_Estas son __las mañanitas__  
que cantaba el rey David.  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
te las cantamos a ti. _

Juvia, sonrió al ver que Gajeel en verdad estaba entonando, sus amigos vitoreaban al Dragón Slayer de Hierro, mientras este seguía cantando.

_Despierta, mi bien, despierta;  
mira que ya amaneció.  
Ya los pajaritos cantan;  
la luna ya se metió _

Juvia sin embargo aun no conocía bien la letra de la canción, y eso lo notaron solo Gray y Mirajane, ya que todos estaban coreando._  
_

_Que linda está la mañana  
en que vengo a saludarte;  
venimos todos con gusto  
y placer a felicitarte. _

Juvia, llevo sus manos a la altura de su corazón, muchos no sabia como aquella canción coreada por todos sus amigos, la estaba haciendo tan feliz.

_El día en que tu naciste  
Nacieron todas las flores  
En la fila del bautismo  
cantaron los Dragones._

La maga de agua no pudo evitar, cuestionar la letra, su vida pasada no tenia nada de flores, pero acepto que la vida en Fairy Tail, era como un jardín lleno de flores y hadas libres.

_Ya viene amaneciendo_  
_Ya la luz del día nos dio_  
_Levántate de mañana_  
_mira que ya amaneció_

Cana la agarro de los hombros al verla algo frágil, Loxar se sorprendió pero no rompió aquel semi abrazo.

**-¡Vamos Juvia!, ¡Canta! ¡Canta!** – animo con su botella de cerveza balanceándose._  
_

_Si yo pudiera bajarte  
las estrellas y un lucero  
para poder demostrarte_

* * *

_**-Hermana mía-**_

* * *

_Lo mucho que yo te quiero_

Juvia tal vez cantaría, si aquella estrofa no la hubiese sorprendido, fue inevitable no soltar un sonoro sollozo, solo aquella pequeña frase entre la canción hicieron que su corazón, latiera con tanta alegría, que tal vez podía explotar en cualquier momento. Los miembros del gremio, aun algo sorprendidos, no dejaron de cantar._  
_

_Con jazmines y flores  
Este día quiero acordar  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo  
Te venimos a cantar._

* * *

La ultima estrofa si la coreo y con muchas ganas, siendo ahora abrazada por Cana y por Gildarts. Una vez termino, Gajeel se levanto y bajo del escenario, frente a frente con Juvia, y el tono de rojo en sus mejillas aumentando, extendió sus manos en manera de invitación, para un abrazo… abrazo que Juvia no dudo en concretar.

Atrás en el escenario las bailarinas miraron conmovidas la escena.

**-¡Lu-chan!**

**-¡Levy-chan!**

Ambas magas se unieron en un abrazo poderoso, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir el piso mientras se arrodillaban. No lejos del abrazo, Redfox Loxar, los hermanos peli blanco, Mirajane Lisanna y Elfman, se acogían en un abrazo familiar. Igual que Gildarts y Cana o Meredy y Jellal. Y no podemos dejar de mencionar a Erza que abrazo a Natsu y Gray haciéndolos chocar contra su armadura. Al final todo el gremio se unió al abrazo, incluyendo a Laxus y sus guardaespaldas.

* * *

**-¡Basta!-** habia dicho Natsu, después de reaccionar del abrazo mortal de Erza. - **¡Es hora de comer! **– anuncio con emoción, los demás gritaron, estar de acuerdo, así que los magos empezaron a comer.

**-Juvia mira.-** Natsu le mostró una bandeja con algunas bolitas raras de color verde-negro- **¡Son pastelillos!** – aclaro con emoción. **– ¡Los hice yo!** – inflo su pecho con orgullo. **– Anda come.** – incito, a Juvia le recorrió un escalofrió.

**-Juvia, no cree que…-** Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro.

**-Se que lucen horribles, pero, pruébalos, te llevaras una sorpresa.** – Lucy le hablo con una confianza que Juvia no pudo negarse.

**-B-Bueno, Juvia comerá uno.** – dijo al extender su mano y coger un 'pastelillo' con miedo y sumo cuidado, mordió un pedacito, lo mastico dudosa, lo disgusto poco a poco. **- ¡Exquisito! ¡Natsu-san están exquisitas!** – halago, el Dragón Slayer de Fuego se carcajeo.

**-¡Verdad que si!- Juvia asintió emocionada, agarrando más pastelillos.**

**-¡Juvia quiere la receta!, ¡Natsu-san debe darle a Juvia la receta!** - pidió y exigió, Natsu le sonrió.

**¡Claro, solo usas los ingredientes que hay en la casa de Lucy!** – Juvia lo miro confundida.

**Ya te traeré mañana, la lista de las cosas que uso.** – Lucy suspiro, mientras se llevaba a la boca el último trozo de pastelillo que tenia a mano.

* * *

La fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los miembros iban cayendo con cansancio y borrachera al piso, Juvia estaba sentada en la barra, rodeada de regalos.

Se recostó sobre la barra y suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo, sin darse cuenta empezó a reír suavemente. Gray que se encontraba cerca la miro detenidamente, Juvia volvió a abrir sus ojos, dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros de gremio.

Pudo ver a Natsu dormir sobre el estomago de Lucy, ambos con un ligero rubor, mientras Happy dormía en los pechos de Lucy y parte de la cabeza de Natsu. En la otra esquina del gremio, Gajeel LiLy y Levy dormían recostados sobre Droy, ella mantenía su cabeza sobre el hombro del come hierro, mientras sus brazos están entrelazados, al otro lado Jet murmuraba, seguro palabras de odio hacia Gajeel. Mirajane y sus hermanos dormían abrazados no muy lejos, Jellal Meredy y Erza estaban casi de la misma forma. El maestro y Laxus también dormían cerca del otro. Cana estaba abrazando a un barril de alcohol y Gildarts la abrazaba a ella.

Juvia se abrazo a si misma aun sonriendo, y ahora si, ya que según ella ya todos estaban dormidos, dejo caer lagrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas de tristeza por recordar el pasado y por pensar que seguiría siendo así, también lagrimas de felicidad por saber que estaba equivocada, y que Fairy Tail era la familia mas hermosa que pudo a ver encontrado. Gray la miro y con algo de duda se acerco a pasos sordos.

**-Así que… lloras cuando nadie te ve.** – supuso el mago de hielo. Juvia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, miro a Gray ya secándose las lágrimas.

**-¿Gray-sama?** – murmuro casi para si misma.

Gray le sonrió de lado, y se sentó a su lado.

**-Se como te sientes, yo me he sentido así antes.** – confeso, Juvia se limito a escucharlo. – **Fairy Tail hace que olvides, todos los momentos malos que hayas pasado.** – Juvia concordó, asintiendo con la cabeza, Gray la miro extrañado, en todo el día ella no lo habia acosado, ni le habia siquiera prestado atención.

**- Juvia esta tan feliz, Juvia podría decir que puede morir ahora y no tendría problema, pero, Juvia quiere vivir, Juvia quiere sentir más de lo que esta sintiendo ahora.** – La Loxar, mientras hablaba volvió a recorrer el gremio con su mirada.

**-Juvia quiere vivir por sus amigos.** – Gray la miro atónico consiguiente se sonrojo, oculto aquel tono rojo en sus mejillas, agachando su cabeza y haciendo que sus negros flequillos, lo cubrieran, paso su mano por su cuello, en sinónimo de nerviosismo, por lo siguiente que haría.

**-Si.** – murmuro. – **Es lo mismo que yo siento. **– por primera vez el acto de cercanía, lo hizo el. Con cuidado y lentitud, sostuvo entre su mano, la delicada mano de la maga de agua, ella se congelo por un momento. Pero pronto su respiración volvió, mas calmada que antes.

Aquel gesto de cercanía, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, no era algo muy impresionante, pero solo aquel gesto, provoco que sus sentimientos se rozaran por primera vez.

Juvia podía ser todo lo contrario a Gray, ella era alegre, espontánea y sincera, mientras que Gray era mas reservado y se le hacia difícil decir todo lo que sentía, pero, en el fondo ambos eran casi iguales, encajando a la perfección.

**-Juvia esta feliz.** – reafirmo. **– Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de Juvia.** – sonrió algo apenada al soltar la mano de Gray. El carraspeo por lo bajo, por dejar de sentir aquella calidez.

**-Juvia debería ir a dormir ya.** - anuncio. Fullbuster la detuvo, volviendo a tomar su mano.

**-M-Mañana.-** trago saliva, por la sequedad de su garganta. – **Cuando despierten, lo primero que harán es preguntar por ti.** – Gray desvió su mirada. – **Mejor nos quedamos**. – profundizo su agarre. La peli azul se sonrojo consiguiente abrazo a Gray, sorprendiéndolo.

_Pero el, no hizo nada, no la separo, solo se dejo ser por sus sentimientos._

* * *

**¡Espero que te y les haya gustado!**

Letra: Ruiseñores = Dragones, y la parte que Gajeel dice Hermana mía, lo agregue yo xD

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUEVO! Cumple muchos mas!**

**¡Tu amiga, Lucy Conejita te quiere mucho!**

_Aunque soy Tsundere y nunca lo digo, o les hago caso, a cada uno con los que llegue a hablar en FB o FanFiction, los tengo gravados en mi corazón._

_¡¿Quien dice que la caber-amistad no existe, tal vez, en mi opinión, sea lo más cercano a la verdadera amistad?!_

* * *

**¡Me despido!**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
